


Trenches

by eledhwenlin



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Panic falls apart, Brendon and Spencer aren't the only ones who worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trenches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quizzical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quizzical/gifts).



> Written for Mrs Quizzical, for the three sentences meme.

"You should ask him," Brendon says.

"Why me?" Spencer glances at Zack. "Why not you?"

"Because he'll tell you," Brendon says. "If I ask him, he'd just offer me a piggyback ride."

Spencer snorts. "You mean you badger him into giving you a piggyback ride and then you forget about your original mission."

Brendon shrugs. "Same thing. Now, when are you gonna ask him?"

Spencer sighs. "Okay." It's easier to just give in than keep arguing with Brendon. Spencer would much rather know what the fuck's up with Zack. It's bad enough dealing with Ryan and Jon--Spencer would like to have at least one person be dependable. 

Zack's outside. The countryside always surprises Spencer. Part of him still finds it difficult to believe that they made it to South Africa.

"Hey," Spencer says. Then again, "heyyyyyyy." Maybe he's a bit higher than he thought.

Zack just rolls his eyes. "Remember tomorrow we're gonna be out all day," he says.

"I know." Spencer plops down on the ground next to Zack. "Hey, stop it, you're throwing off our groove."

Zack really does stop, freezes mid-motion. "What?"

Spencer bumps his shoulder against Zack. "Tell me, Z-man. What's up?"

"Nothing," Zack says. He sounds grumpy.

Spencer leans into him. "Everything's fine," he says. He's not sure who he's trying to convince.

Zack's quiet. "Are they gonna be back on time? I don't want to trek through Johannesburg trying to find their drunk and stoned asses."

"I don't know," Spencer says. 

"They better." 

Spencer sighs. "Zack," he says, but then he doesn't know how to go on. Nothing is fine. Everything sucks, it's like they're fighting in trenches against each other--Brendon and Spencer on one side, Ryan and Jon on the other. Spencer hadn't even thought about Zack, too busy to run interference between Brendon and Ryan. 

Zack bumps Spencer's shoulder back. "Don't worry," he says. "It' be all right."

"I wish," Spencer says. 

When Spencer gets back inside, Brendon's gone. Spencer finds him in Spencer's room, asleep on the bed. He's stripped down to his boxers. Spencer spends a moment looking at him. "It's us then," he tells Brendon who just sniffles in his sleep. Then Spencer pulls off his shirt and lies down next to Brendon. He's too drunk and stoned to make sense of all of this, and sleeping sounds like the better option. 

As soon as Spencer's comfortable, Brendon turns around and throws his arm around Spencer's waist, his mouth smashed against Spencer's shoulder. "Everything okay?" he mumbles.

"Yeah," Spencer says. "Go back to sleep."

"Zack's fine?"

"Yeah. Sleep now, talk later."

Spencer can feel Brendon's smile against his skin. "Okay."


End file.
